


That Moment

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, On the Road Again Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis kiss. Again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Maybe he zones out just a little bit, because suddenly Louis is free, twisting out of his grip. With his mind still elsewhere, on the near kiss that happened on stage, mouths so very close to being smack against each other, he hasn’t got a chance when Louis wrestles him into some sort of a half-hug.</em><br/> </p><p>  <em>Not that he’s protesting when he ends up with one of Louis’ arms over his shoulders, him on his tiptoes so he’s almost as tall as Liam, and one of Louis’ hands held firmly in his after Louis tried to twist his nipple. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>It’s almost like it was on stage, only calmer. He’s probably staring a bit too much at Louis’ lips, bitten dark pink at some point. So very lovely that Liam can’t help himself.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> Set in some sort of canon setting after [this"](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/130933754854/liamotra-birmingham-1010). Only without girlfriends, I'm only after the fluff with this one. 
> 
> For shinywhimsy - she wanted more Lilo kissing fic, so here it is! Hope you'll like it, bb! 
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

Liam's still high on adrenaline as he gets off stage, laughing as he pokes Louis in the side, just below his ribs where he knows that Louis is the most ticklish. He just wants the chase, and the playful teasing Louis is so very good at. It doesn't stop just because they're off stage, away from the thousands of fans, screaming for them.

 

As much as he loves that, it's always nice to be alone with Louis. Or alone as in, the two of them in a room with other people that take no notice when Louis grins and scrambles away from his hands.

 

Nobody really pays them any attention, so used to their antics by now.

 

Louis never disappoints. When he sets after Liam out of the room, almost stumbling over Harry whose long legs are in the way, he gives Liam just what he wants.

 

They don't stop until they're alone, Harry and Niall still with the crew in the lounge. They don't have very long until they both will be missed, needed back, so Liam wants to make the most of it.

 

It's a laugh, his mind on nothing except how pleased Louis seems to be, his smile wide even as he swears loudly at Liam and bats his hands away. Then Liam's got the upper hand, holding Louis' wrists in a steady grip to stop him from moving.

 

Liam knows he'll be in trouble when he lets Louis go -- he will have to at _some_ point, but maybe then Paddy is there to help him. Liam might be stronger, but Louis fights dirty, all sharp nails and clever tricks.

 

They're really close to each other, Louis' breath coming out in short, warm puffs against his neck as he tries to get free. Liam holds on, so used to being near Louis now that he almost doesn't even notice. _Almost_. He's still not immune to Louis, probably never will be.

 

It's not the wild, fluttering feeling in his stomach, like it used to be when they were younger and new to each other. Then he thought it was because of how different they were, how scary and intense Louis was. That he ever thought that, seems like the weirdest thing now when Louis is his best mate, his partner in everything.

 

Now it’s more of a warm, fond feeling spreading in his body until it feels like he’s full of Louis’ love, shown in the most ridiculous ways.

 

It’s a bit embarrassing to say out loud, but Liam thinks Louis knows. It must be obvious on his face as he smiles, eyes crinkling shut. It’s totally okay, though. He’s pretty sure Louis would have said _something_ by now if it bothered him that Liam’s more than a little bit in love with him; Louis is not one to hold things in.

 

Liam’s also pretty certain Louis would have done something, if he had anything but friendly feelings towards him.

 

Maybe he zones out just a little bit, because suddenly Louis is free, twisting out of his grip. With his mind still elsewhere, on the near kiss that happened on stage, mouths so very close to being smack against each other, he hasn’t got a chance when Louis wrestles him into some sort of a half-hug.

 

Not that he’s protesting when he ends up with one of Louis’ arms over his shoulders, him on his tiptoes so he’s almost as tall as Liam, and one of Louis’ hands held firmly in his after Louis tried to twist his nipple.

 

It’s almost like it was on stage, only calmer. He’s probably staring a bit too much at Louis’ lips, bitten dark pink at some point. So very lovely that Liam can’t help himself.

 

"Are you going to kiss me again?" Louis teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Liam’s cheeks feel hot, and he’s glad for the makeup still on his face, concealing some of the bright pink blush. But it’s not like he was the one who caused the _almost_ kiss, so he says, “No, I’m pretty sure that was _you_.” It feels like the truth to Liam, suddenly Louis was so very close, without him noticing a thing.

 

It wasn’t him. He’s pretty sure.

 

Louis twists his hand out of Liam's grip, going for another nipple pull; Liam’s too distracted to push him away, wincing when the sharp pain spreads from his chest. “ _Ouch_ ,” he complains, rubbing a hand over his sore nipple. “Why did you do that?”

 

“It’s not nice to lie to your best mate,” Louis tuts, patting his chest like he’s every right to do whatever he pleases to Liam. He does, they both know it. Liam only laughs and plays along nowadays, trying to give back as good as he gets.

 

“I didn't lie,” Liam protest, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. “It was your fault.” He ignores Louis’ headshake, not really thinking about what he says as he adds, ““You _will_ so notice when I kiss you.”

 

“Oh, will I?” Louis grins, somehow managing to get even closer to Liam. At some point, he’s moved them around, pushed Liam against the wall, so they’re in the same position as before, only with Liam against the wall instead of Louis.

 

Liam doesn’t push Louis away, lets him grab his wrists and hold him there.

 

“You would,” Liam murmurs, flicking his eyes down to Louis’ lips. Louis hasn’t stopped pulling at his bottom lip with his sharp, white teeth -- almost shark like, Liam thinks -- since they started talking about kissing.

 

Louis hasn’t been confusing to him in a long time, but now he is. He’s softer and quieter than Liam’s used to, just watching him as if he waits for something.

 

“I still say it was you,” Liam adds, just to have something to say. It starts to feel a little bit weird, not _bad_ weird but weird anyway. Louis is so very close he can feel their thighs rubbing together when Louis switches his weight from foot to foot, and Louis’ hands are warm on his wrists.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Louis grumbles, pushing himself up so he stands taller. “Do I have to do _everything_ here?“

 

Liam’s about to ask what he’s on about, why he looks to frustrated, but then Louis’ lips are on his.

 

At first, Liam doesn’t react, his mouth slack and a little bit open as Louis presses forward, knocking his head back against the wall. The surprise causes his brain to go into overdrive as he tries to make sense of Louis actually kissing him for real.

 

When Louis makes a move to pull away, fingers starting to slip away from Liam’s skin, he mumbles out a _‘no’_ and starts to kiss back. Louis almost melts back into it, body falling into Liam as he opens his mouth just a little. It’s slower, _softer_ than he’d imagined that it’d be kissing Louis, the times he allowed himself actually to _think_ about it.

 

He’d bet money on it being rough and playful, just like Louis so often is.

 

It’s not, it’s one of those kisses that feels like candy floss and everything sweet and sugary in the world. Liam’s never loved Louis more than he does at that moment, and he’s loved Louis a lot over the years.

 

Then Louis makes a small sound in the back of his throat, a quiet moan that sends a shiver up Liam’s spine. As Louis kisses him again, his tongue rubs over Liam’s bottom lip, slick from Louis’ mouth. Liam opens up easily, sinking into the feeling of need as Louis licks into his mouth, teeth as sharp as Liam expected when he nips at Liam’s lip. It doesn’t take long until they’re properly making out, Louis dragging a loud groan out of Liam as he fits himself even closer to him.

 

When Louis pulls away, he slips his hands down so he can grab Liam’s hands, squeezing their fingers together. He’s smiling, looking soft and sweet, and Liam wants to kiss him so badly.

 

“So you admit that it was you,” Liam says, thinking about what Louis said just before the kiss. “That it was you who accidentally kissed me.”

 

They only have a little time til they’re supposed to leave the arena, and he wants to spend every possible second of it snogging Louis, so he ignores Louis’ protest that it _wasn't_ him. He’s half-hard in his pants, there’s a low-key hum of pleasure rushing through his body, but he feels no rush when Louis laughs against his mouth and goes back to kissing him.

 

There’s time later. Both for the argument about whose fault it actually was, and for all the other things he wants to do with Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/131024542549/fic-that-moment)


End file.
